I Like Your Spark
by jeromevaleska
Summary: You're an arsonist who just wants to get Jerome's attention, and when you do, he's certainly pleased with your work.
There was beauty in fire.

You loved to watch the flames as they engulfed your surroundings. They flickered red and orange and blue and green as they ate and ate, insatiable for as long as you wished them to be so.

It was exhilarating to watch the world around you disappear, crumbling under its strength. Buildings were painted and washed away in its brilliance and for the moment that it burned, everything was pure and beautiful, and you frankly didn't care who was lost in the aftermath of it just as long as you got to see the way the flames lit up the earth.

You had never been caught before, not red-handed with the ashes still smoldering hot before you, but you were wanted, the GCPD were always trying to track you down and find out exactly where your next target was, but you were far too quick on your feet for them to ever catch up with you. They couldn't identify you either because you always wore a mask and protective wear, so you were pretty confident in your chances of not getting caught.

As much as you enjoyed bringing destruction to the city, part of you longed for something else, or someone else. That ginger maniac you always saw on TV who called himself, Jerome Valeska. You both had a thirst for mayhem and bringing the city to its knees so you already had tons in common. He was ridiculously gorgeous and that laugh was infectious, you couldn't get enough of it even if you wanted to. You lit up like a Christmas tree wherever you watched him on your screen, he was different from all the other criminals in Gotham, he brought excitement and chaos, and that's what drew you to him.

You wanted to get his attention so you knew you had to do something crazy, something that would make you stand out.

One night, you decided it was time to finally make your move. You whipped your flame thrower out and spelled out a large burning 'J' on the nearest building. He was going to love this. You stepped back and took a moment to appreciate your work, smiling as you looked up at it and watched the flames sway.

There was no way for sure to know if he would come to see what you made for him, but it was worth a shot. As time slowly passed, you wondered if he would know that it was for him. You merely wanted to impress the ginger, take him by surprise a little, you had a good sense he wasn't dazzled easily though.

"Ooh, I like what you've done with this one!"

You heard a familiar cackle come up from behind you, whistling in approval, and a big smile grew on your face when you saw that it was the ginger. He pranced his way to your side, placing a hand at your shoulder while he watched the lit up building.

"I thought you would like it," you said as you turned to look at him, his grin broadening upon hearing that.

"Aw, this is for me?" he asked, playing dumb, gasping in awe and placed his other hand at his chest, "You shouldn't have!" he continued, "You're quite the romantic, aren't you?" he tilted his head to the side, "It's cute, makes the building really pop!"

And with that, the building went bursting with a sheet of flames, spreading all over the construction, swallowing up with red, hot, angry fire.

"Oopsy," you uttered with a bite of your lower lip.

"Such a shame," he stood watching it, "it was nice while it lasted eh, doll?" he turned to look at you, playfully winking. "You know, I don't think someone has ever done something so nice for me before, I'm flattered, really," he said as he took a step closer to you, his darkened lust blown eyes following yours the whole time. "You've got guts, doll, I'd like to know more about what you can do," he admitted before he added, "I like your spark," he cracked up at that last word.

He walked close enough so that your bodies were nearly touching, lifting your chin with a single finger as he eyed you, "I'd gladly show you what else I can do," you teased.

"Tell me, doll, why were you trying to attract my attention?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"Because you're like nothing this city has ever seen, you're exactly what it needs, you bring so much excitement and fun to Gotham," you told him, and his eyes lit up with every word you said, it was exactly what he wanted to hear.

"Ooh someone's been doing their homework," he complimented, "you're a smart girl, but I can teach you a thing or two on how to be smarter," he praised, his grin broadening before he added, "I gotta say, it was a bold move, I liked it," he chuckled, "and if you really want to impress me—well, let's get away from all this smoke first," he waved his hand as if trying to shake it away.

You extended your arm out for him to take your hand and lead you away from the smoke and fire. He practically hurled you into an empty alleyway, your back hitting the cold stone wall and you yelped in surprise upon the impact. The confined space made him seem to tower over you, and somehow that spurred you on more. His eyes were blown with a dark insatiable lust, and you bore your eyes right into them.

He closed the small distance between you two quickly, silencing you as he crushed his lips to yours. You made a small squeak, his tongue invading your mouth, making you drown into him. You took him further into you, moaning when he slid his hands to your breasts. You sighed heartily as the circle of his palms created friction against your nipples, and you gasped helplessly into his mouth when he twisted both of them mercilessly between his fingers. He panted quietly against your lips as he squeezed through the fabric.

"Are you going to behave yourself like a good girl for me?" he asked, and you gasped each time he pinched you, arching into his touch.

"Yes Daddy," you nodded your head quickly.

Just when you didn't think his smirk couldn't get any wider it did upon hearing that, "Ooh, so you're a Daddy's girl aren't ya?" he chuckled, leaning in close to whisper in your ear, "You want it, don't you?" he taunted, jerking his hips against your pelvis so you could feel just how aroused he was, moving his hand down your chest to your hips.

Your lips curved into a playful smirk before you said, "Yes, please give it to me, Daddy," you pleaded softly.

He hissed as he practically ripped off your protective clothing until you were in your undergarments. He ran his fingers under you to caress your entrance through your panties, his interest piqued upon discovering how wet you were already.

"You're soaked already for me, do you have anything to say for yourself?" he asked around a hiss in your ear. Your toes curled in your boots as he pressed his chest against yours, his arm rubbing you in between your bodies. His teasing was bringing you to the edge, and there was no reason to deny your body what it was screaming for.

"No, I don't," you said, "only that I really need to feel you inside me," you replied, making him chuckle darkly.

"Let's feel just how wet this cunt got for me," he murmured, his hand shifted aside the fabric of your panties and he pushed two fingers inside of you, your voice cutting off with a breathy choke as he praised, "that's it, just like that."

You clung to his back as he moved his fingers slowly in and out of you, breathing heavily as you moved your hips against his hand. He set his other hand on your hips, guiding them as he reached deeper, his quick and rough pace never faltering even for a second. Any reservations that you both would be caught were all forgotten; all you felt were his fingers curling and coaxing and his member twitching on your hip. You slid a hand down his back as his fingers moved faster and you breathed harder, grasping him through his trousers suddenly.

"I want this," you breathed, stroking him. He muffled his groan by pressing his mouth against your shoulder. "I'm ready, please," you urged.

With a ragged breath he said, "How bad do you want it, doll?"

You desperately thrust your hips towards his member, and he bit into your neck to stem you off, breaking the skin there and licking the blood away that started to trickle down, making you cry out from the sudden, sharp pain.

"I need it so badly, please, I'll do anything, Daddy," you whined.

"On one condition," he pushed you roughly against the wall with his chest, easing his fingers out of you. "You're to do exactly what I say, when I say it, you hear me?" he growled, his lips inches away from yours as he spoke.

"Yes, I'll do whatever you say," you told him. He unbuckled his trousers, pulling them down enough to free himself. He hooked his fingers on both sides of your panties before bringing them down to your ankles.

"Such a good girl," he praised, "I love how obedient you are," he uttered hoarsely. He grabbed your rear into his hands and hoisted you up against the wall, your legs slung around his waist and your arms around his shoulders. He slid closer, pushing his hips forward, showing himself off to you, running his thumb down to the base and giving himself a single stroke; when he tugged his foreskin back and a bead of pre-cum gathered at the tip, you let loose a soft moan.

"If you want it so badly, beg for it some more, tell me how much your pretty little cunt is begging for it," he demanded, his voice raspy.

"Yeah, I want it… You're so big, oh my god," you swallowed, your cheeks flushed with a rosy pink, "Please give it to me, Daddy. I'm a good girl, I promise I'll keep being good," you begged.

"Are you my sweet baby girl?" he asked, his voice demanding a fast answer.

"Yeah, Daddy," you arched once more, bending your whole body up to him, your breath stuttering. "Please, I want your big cock… I want it…" you dropped your head back and moaned, loose and helpless and rising from deep in her throat.

"In your tight little pussy, baby? Want it in there?" he flicked his finger against your folds, his eyes staring you down as he did.

"Yes, right there, Daddy, please," you implored, your desperation only amusing him, making him laugh loudly.

Suddenly he pulled back, gazing thoughtfully down at you splayed out in front of him, his tongue slipping out of his mouth to lick across his lips, he thought he was doing a fairly good job of looking like he wasn't completely going out of his mind from your arousal, and he could smell it, and it made him nearly lose it.

"You know, I'm not sure," he said, his grin faltering along with his laughter dying.

You looked up at him and gulped before you questioned, "About what?"

"I don't think you're a good girl at all," he answered, that grin returning to his face as he chuckled.

But then it was obvious that he couldn't wait anymore, he was just trying to get under your skin and tease you. A strangled noise escaped your throat as he eased himself into you, his hard member sliding into your warm and slick folds. You both sighed in unison, it felt so good having him inside you, and he wasted no time in moving his hips to pull himself slowly in and out of you.

"That's it, take me, if you're such a good girl like you say you are, you're gonna take this now," he snarled. You leaned your head back against he wall, trying to keep your thighs tight around him, and feeling how hard his member pressed into the deep recess of your being. He kissed the tops of your breasts, his breathing becoming irregular as he began to increase his speed.

He suddenly thrust heavily into you, reaching the deepest and most pleasurable areas, and you let out a loud cry before he smothered your breasts with his lips.

"Yes! Oh Daddy," you uttered around a helpless whine.

He lifted you higher, your back against the stone as he shoved his hips into you harder, his lips moving against you in his words, "Take it all, baby girl, you're mine, all mine," he rasped.

"Yours," you breathed, rocking against him. "All yours…" you repeated. You felt and heard the slap of his skin against yours as he started taking you harder. You let out another cry when he sent electricity from his fingertips, the nerves in your body tensing and releasing in a miniature climax.

"This is what you wanted?" he asked, "Dirty girl, this is it huh? Daddy's cock in your wet little cunt?" he demanded.

You nodded your head feverishly, uttering a long and loud, "Mmmm!"

He angled your rear lower and thrust again into you, making you whimper softly as you flexed your inner muscles around him. He pushed you roughly against the wall again as the jerking movements of his hips intensified.

He pounded into you at such a punishing pace, moan after moan spilling from your lips as you tried your very best to keep up with him. He stared you down, his gaze was piercing and he didn't pull away from your eyes even for a moment, he wanted to witness every single sound you uttered and how your face contorted in the pleasure he was giving you.

You felt the white hot pleasure begin to build inside you, and you let out a guttural cry. His fingers gripped your backside as he thrust harder, and he groaned with you. You were so close to coming, your entire body trembled, and you felt that firm tightness in your abdomen, threatening to break loose.

"You're so fucking close, aren't you, babygirl?" he uttered as he breathed heavily.

"Yes, I'm so close," you whined softly. "Oh, fuck!"

At his words you felt your insides seize for several moments, and your body arched, paralyzed in the blinding white heat that grew in your stomach. He moaned as he quickened his pace, and you rode out his member pounding into you, prolonging and strengthening your climax until you let out a short wail, the heat exploding inside as your release came, your juices dripping down your thighs and onto the floor.

The pleasure still ripping through your body, you felt his hips jerk against yours, his nails digging into your fleshy backside as you felt his back tense. The warmth from your climax was replaced by his own inside you before he let out a shuddering gasp upon filling you, his hips twitching once more, before becoming still.

You were breathing together for a short while before he lifted his head and kissed the tip of your nose lightly, sighing. "You're so much fun, dollface," he smirked.

"So are you," you agreed with a flirtatious wink.

He pulled up his clothes quickly, fastening his trousers with his hands while he stared at you. You slipped away from the wall and fixed yourself back up, slipping your clothes on in a hurry. When you were finished, he hooked his arm around your shoulder and walked out of the alleyway with you.

"You know, this seems like it'd be fun and all, this whole fire shtick, but you really need to take a walk on the wild side," he started as you both walked together and he added, "with me."

You giggled at that, liking where he was going with this. You two would definitely make one hell of a team.


End file.
